


THIS IS THE STORY OF STENVEN UNIVERSE AND HOW HES PARENTS DEAD!

by 8BIT_Scorpion



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Backstory, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 20:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21087149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8BIT_Scorpion/pseuds/8BIT_Scorpion
Summary: STENVENS PARENTS WERE KILL BY EVIL CREATURE THIS WRAPS UP EVERY STORY STEVEN UVUVRRSE





	THIS IS THE STORY OF STENVEN UNIVERSE AND HOW HES PARENTS DEAD!

THIS IS THE STORY OF STENVEN UNIVERSE AND HOW HES PARENTS DEAD 100 years ago ther was an men named chris universe and he liveded on happy land, an sexy lady named sarah gem sayed hoi cuti wat do u want 2 do today? idk sayed chris sarah sayed do u want 2 have a baby? sure i do yes ok lets have one sayed sarah they went back home n hade an baby ITSOCUTE sarah sayed about this hooman jem what should we call him chris ask sarash say sarah gem chrid ERbbh chris sayed lets cal him steve then alens from mars wer eating mars bars then the bos alen kren gun sayed GET THE FUCKING BACK TO WORK IDIOT LOSER NOOB! the alen sayed back ok shesh lol then kren gun reloded hes pestol and shoot him alens blod and gutz flooy reveryhere and kren gun sayed FOLLOW ME OR DIE FUCKING BICH one alen sayed NO IM A GOOD GUY N U SWER TO MUCH JERK kren gun laghed and said BITCH YOU THINK I GIVE A FUCK YOU CANT FUCK WIF ME EVN IF U WANTD 2 and he puled his guts out everyalen was screming then kren sayed QUITE ASS BE QUITE and the alen were still not quite and kren shot them all 99999999 times and thay wer scremig kren run of n got his general to send him to universe he siged and sayed I HAVET FUCKING DO ALL UHH and kren raned of he saw stenves parent n he sayed WHERE THE FUCK IS THE KING they sayed idk so kren tortored thum he got one hundrededed knife and stabed em 9999 times they died stenven was crying n he saw kren stenven sayed NOBODY SWEAR AT MY PARENTS AND KILL AGGHGHNHHJY6RRRRREGG:( HE GOT OUT N PUNCHEND KREN GUN HE RIP HIS BRAIN N GUN OUT KREN GUN SAYED ILL KILL U THEN STENVEN RIPED OF HES SHIT AND HE SAYED WITHOUT MY SHIRT YOU WILL DIE AND HE USEDED HIS GEM TO KILL KREN GUN NOOOO NOOB SAYED KREN! then gem helpeded stenven get up and they lived happily after theend BUT THEN KREN KILLED GEM AND STENVEN **** <strike></strike>


End file.
